purple mistake
by Theinsaneshadow
Summary: This story is about a man with a dark past with the restaurant's past and his brothers are in with a little trouble with the place he was visiting his brother that lived near it still which he will watch some of the story we know unfold in his own eyes music is by teamheadkick ok and game Scott Cawthon rated M for later chapters
1. Kilroy

THE WORST DAY

*max's POV*

It was the best morning in a while I had kept having nightmares about my brothers. When I would go to sleep I would see mostly horrifying sights of children being murdered now I was heading over to my flight. When I got to the airport my ass was numb "Well maybe I should call vincent" I thought to myself I got my phone and put in his number *ring* *ring* "Hello who is this?" vincent saying sleeply "Hey vinny um I am coming to down there is it ok I come to your house?" I asked hoping for a yes because I had no place to stay. "yes of course" he said "Thank you so much." I said "Ok hey I am going back to sleep dude."

6 hours later

"Finally" I said walking off the plane. "Man afternoon already better hurry" I said *minutes later* "Here we are" I said to myself. *three clicks* "talk about saftey" I thought as a maid opened the door. "Hello." I said Who are you?" "Maria" she said I walked over to the fridge and I saw a note it read " _Went to freddy fazbear's pizza. Be back soon. -vincent_ " "OW fuck" I grabbed my head "Sir, are you okay SIR!" "IT'S ME"

IN MEMORY

"Oh sweet I got the job all I got to do is guard teddy bears over night graveyard this is going to be easy...Right!?" I said I looked over at the calender october 21, 1987. *one hour later* "Who are you?" I said looking at the jumpy teen "AH" he said "Oh said still tense. "Well, ok but why are you so jumpy" I said wondering "you'll know in a little bit." jeremy said on full alert. "Hey dude if your stressed out sing helps me" I said which put a smile on his face "Ok start it off" he said not know I've done this before. Which he then noticed music coming out of no where he raised a brow and then me singing "Sit down I take my chair. The lights are low and I'm getting scared. Grab a slice of the pizza I just prepared this piece is mine, I don't want to share [nope]. At work something amiss [what], but I don't know what it is [huh]. Can't tell, so I watch the screen I swear to god i heard something scream [ahhh] I need the money so I'm working hard I'm the fazbear pizza security guard watching the cameras so intently got feeling somethings out to get me, freaking out or paranoid? I can't believe that I'm scared of some freaking toys. Wait, did that one move? close the doors, or else your screwed."

Jeremy just now getting into the beat jumped in "They creep out of the shadows robotic teddy bears you'll never see them coming I've got to watch these teddy's can we survive this job" I looked at him "Wait these things come to life?!" But, after that I felt something on my shoulder jeremy he put on a wierd freddy head

TO BE CONTINUED

P.S. go to TEAMHEADKICK YOUTUBE FOR THE FULL SONG


	2. We miss the ones we love

STILL IN MEMORY

I got so scared as a felt the smooth side of metal it must have been foxy but how? "Ye best not move BOY! hello buddy look who I got." the fox said. Jeremy Just simply nodded "Oh fucking hell no you fucking cockbite!" I grabbed the fox's hand and as I did I reached in my pocket and pulled out my taser "GAME OVER BUDDY" I hit foxy he fell to the floor with a clank I felt a sharp pain in the left side of my head I held it. I looked infront of me "A GOLD FREDDY WHAT THE FUCK NOW" and then I saw the head of golden freddy.

3 A.M.

"AHH WHAT WHERE WHO WITHER!?" I was in the back room ok now let me get back to jeremy. I felt chilly in that room than any other part of the place. "ok I'm in the back room what the hell happened." I said as I heard "You talk in your sleep and you metion us." I heard from whatever was in the room "oh fuck what did I sa-" in mid setence I was tackeled by a furry bastard "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL" I said when I knew "How do you know HIM?!" of course freddy "Who the hell?!" WHAM the furry animatronic fell "Get the hell up dude we got to go" I heard jeremy yell I ran as fast as I could and then we got back to the office. "what the hell were they talking about?!" I asked myself "HIM WHO IN HELL IS FUCKING HIM!?" I ask myself again "What the hell did they want from you" Jeremy getting mad every time he asked me more.

6 A.M.

"OH ok so you have no idea why you were taken well sorry for chewing you out." He said "No worries mate by the way name's max" I said as we shook hands.

OUT OF MEMORY

"AAAAAAAAH OH WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT" I said looking at my watch 2:09. My eyes widen as I ran to my car *3 minutes later* I chuckled to myself as I ran into the building "Please Please just be alive" I say as I run to where I found footsteps I followed them and found a hallway with parts every where I walked past of what I thought were killers "who the hell did this I" I asked myself in my head as I heard my brother yell I ran down the hallway and saw ghost and my brother now bleeding to death in a suit of some kind "NOOOOOOOOO YE FOCKIN' BASTARDS VINCENT LISTEN YOU WILL BE OK COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled at my dying brother I dialed 911 but before I could vincent grabbed my arm "No ... live and be...free" and he was gone I weeped and weeped and looked up when i heard some one. "Wait how are you why are you here?! LEAVE!" I Yelled at the yellow suit "He was a bad man he had to die" the fucking bear said. "Only YOU wanted him gone only YOU are the reason he is dead and You don't even know why!" I yelled "WHY THE HELL WOULD HE KILL US" He yelled back "WHY WHY MAYBE THIS SHAKES UP MEMORIES 87!" The yellow bear froze "You were wait what how did I AM SORRY" he said and I lost it "YOUR YOUR WHAT SORRY SORRY HE IS NOT COMING BACK BECAUSE OF THAT!" I said walking towards him "AND AM NOT GOING TO BE MAD ABOUT YOU ONLY SAYING SORRY?!" I yell as I get more mad "get out" He does as asked "So I just hid their error and took the animatroincs.

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Vincent Loved brother, son, and husband**_

 _ **We will miss you**_


End file.
